1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for use in subterranean wellbores. More particularly, the invention relates to a method used to measure inflow profiles in subterranean injector wellbores.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important for an operator of a subterranean injector wellbore, such as for an oil or gas well, to determine the inflow profile of the injector wellbore in order to analyze whether all or just certain parts of a specific zone are injecting fluids therethrough. This determination and analysis is useful in vertical, deviated, and horizontal wellbores. In horizontal wellbores, the amount of fluid flowing through a specific zone tends to decrease from the heel to the toe of the well. Often, the toe and sections close to the toe have very little and sometimes no fluid flowing therethrough. An operator with knowledge of the inflow profile of a well can then attempt to take remediation measures to ensure that a more even inflow profile is created from the heel to the toe of the well.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for an arrangement and/or technique that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.